


Christmas Crush

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [72]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Christmas Crush

You and Michael waved goodbye to the guys as they boarded their plane. He couldn’t get a ticket on the flight and wouldn’t be able to head home until the day after Christmas. He was sad, but he was also fine because he still got to go home eventually. You both walked back to the car, and drove to your house. Michael smiled, “are you sure it’s okay that I’m staying with you? I feel like a Christmas crasher.” You laughed and pulled into the garage, “Michael, we don’t mind you staying, the more the merrier. Now come on, we have to wrap the gifts for tomorrow.”

The next day was Christmas Eve and you got up early to help your mom with all the last minute preparations. You baked, wrapped, and then around 3 o’clock you started getting ready. You put on a simple red dress and a pair of wedges with a black sweater. In the middle of fixing your hair and make-up, Michael walked up to you and smiled, “what do you think?” You glanced at him and he was in a matching red shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway, and a black pair of jeans. He did a quick spin, “Your mom bought me this shirt, she figured I didn’t have any Christmas clothes with me. Question though, why are we getting ready so early if the party isn’t until seven-thirty?” You grabbed a black binder from your vanity and started walking out the door, “Christmas caroling at the church at four-thirty, mass is at six, and then it’s over, then we come home, grab all of the gifts, and head over to my grandma’s house.”

You got packed into the big car with your family and you all headed out to church. Michael walked in and looked around, “so, where do we sit?” You kissed your parents bye as they walked away in the crowd, and you gestured for Michael to follow you. The two of you walked over to a small section of the church that was sectioned off, there was a black piano, a drum set, a bass, microphones, and about four of your friends. You smiled, “We’re actually singing in the choir, well, I am, you can if you want, or you can just sit here with me, but we could really use a male voice.” You looked so hopeful that Michael couldn’t say no. He ended up singing with the choir and couldn’t help but notice how happy you looked to be there. 

When the mass was over, you and Michael walked out to the car to find your family. You all drove home and then loaded the car with presents and food. You got to the house and right as you opened the door you were greeted by your entire family waving and smiling, “hi!” You walked around and hugged everyone while you said hello. Michael followed behind you and would look awkward as family members hugged him as if he was just another relative. After a few minutes of going around and greeting everyone, you sat down on the couch with Michael. 

As you talked, your cousin, who was only a few years younger, walked up and plopped down next to you. She rested her head on your shoulder and giggled, “I’m staying up until midnight, I can feel it.“ You laughed and patted her head, “You said that last year kiddo.” She held her head high and stuck her tongue out at you jokingly. You went back to talking to Michael, but you felt someone grab your finger. You looked down and saw your one year old cousin waiting for you to notice her. She held her arms up and opened and closed her hands, that meant she wanted you to pick her up. You helped her onto your lap, but she started getting fussy. Michael watched as you tried to calm her down, but she just kept squirming. At one point you looked at her and smiled, “Do you wanna do the spinny thing?” She immediately understood you and nodded. Michael looked at you curiously as you stood up and held her in your arms. You spun around as you held her and said excitedly, “Wheeeeeeee!” This went on for a few minutes as your cousin laughed and clapped. 

After you put her down she toddled off to go see if someone else would pick her up. When your aunt announced that dinner was ready, you walked over to the kitchen with Michael. You grabbed plates and started handing them out to everybody instead of getting food for yourself. Michael noticed and started handing out forks and napkins. Once everyone had served themselves you told Michael to serve himself and that you’d be back in a minute. You walked around offering everyone a bread roll and a drink. When you came back Michael raised an eyebrow, “why didn’t you just serve yourself first?” You shrugged and grinned, “Everyone decorated and cooked, the least I can do is stick my hand in a cold ice chest to grab sodas.” You both sat down at a table and ate. 

After dinner, your grandmother walked over to the sink to start washing dishes. When you saw this, you immediately ran over and took the sponge from her, “Grandma, you cooked, let me do this, yeah?” She looked skeptical, but gave you a kiss on the cheek and let you finish washing everything. Michael was astounded that you were so willing to help. He’d never seen you around your family.

When you finished washing dishes, you grabbed a box of plastic champagne glasses, “Michael, do you want to hand out glasses or serve the apple cider?” Without hesitation he grabbed the box and began passing them out to your family. 

When you finished serving everyone, your aunt stood and shushed everyone, “Now, I think we should go around the room, so I’ll say what I’m thankful for first.” 

Each family member gave a small speech, most of them began crying, and Michael looked at you worried, “I didn’t prepare anything.”

You giggled softly, “You’re not supposed to. Just say what you’re thankful for, it can be anything.”

Eventually, they reached you and you stood up slowly, “I want to say thank you to my amazing parents, I know I can be a pain, but you guys are always there for me.” You started tearing up, and Michael was amazed that you were so emotional. “This year has been tough for me, but you all have been here, and I am so thankful to have you in my life.” Your entire family was starting to cry more as you spoke. “I love my friends, but grandma always says, at the end of the day, all you have is family; and I don’t think I could ask for a more loving and supportive family. I love all of you, and I am so thankful that you love me for me.” Michael could feel the tears in his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry in front of your family.

Your aunt and uncle shouted, “we love you baby!”

When they reached Michael, your mom spoke up, “Michael, dear, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

But Michael smiled and stood up, “Hi, this a little awkward because I don’t know most of you, but I just want to say how thankful I am to have met you all. A lot of people look at me like I’m weird, but you all were just so welcoming, and I’m so glad I get to spend Christmas Eve with such great people.” Michael’s voice cracked and he started crying, “I never expected to get this far in life, but somehow, I did. I’m so thankful to not be alone. And I’m really thankful for Y/n, for just being such a great friend, and just - I don’t know - I love you.” Michael caught himself being a bit too affectionate towards you and tried to recover, “I love all you guys, thanks for welcoming me into the family, even if it’s just for the night.”

Your aunt raised her glass and put one hand over her heart, “We love you too. And we’re your family for as long as you want.”

After all of the speeches were over, you all drank your glasses of cider and then started getting ready to go. Michael glanced at you, “Wait, I thought you guys were exchanging gifts?” You put your sweater on and lead him out to the car, “that’s at midnight, when it’s officially Christmas. It’s only 11:30, so some of us go to a street a couple blocks away that has these awesome decorations, and when we’re done, we come back and exchange gifts.” You and your family drove down the street together and gazed at the lights. You held your baby cousin in your lap and pointed at things you thought she would like, “look honey, there’s Elsa! And there’s Dora!” Michael pretend to look at the lights behind you, but really he was just staring at you. He couldn’t believe how much you cared for your family.

When you all got back to the house, you hugged everyone again and said Merry Christmas. You then exchanged your secret Santa gifts, but Michael didn’t get one since he wasn’t in the drawing. Your uncle noticed this and grabbed a coffee mug from the kitchen. He quickly had everyone sign it and then wrapped it up in leftover wrapping paper and gave it to Michael, “everyone deserves a gift on Christmas.” Michael told everyone thank you. By the time he had finished, it was time to go.

You got home and your family insisted that you take the Christmas family photos now. You and your siblings and parents all got together and Michael took the picture. And then your family brought out the tripod and your mom made Michael get in the pictures. You and Michael were about to take a picture together and your mom laughed, “someone grab some mistletoe for the cute couple!” You giggled but you heard Michael say, “I wish” under his breath. You decided to wait until morning to bring it up.

You woke up Christmas morning, but only Michael was awake. You sat down next to him on the carpet, “Last night you said you wished we were a couple.” 

Michael went red, “I-I was kidding.”

“You said you loved me, and then you tried to correct yourself.”

Michael sighed, “I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Tell me what? That you want to date? I mean, I didn’t imagine it happening like this either, but I’m glad it did, I’ve liked you for a while.”

He looked at you and smiled, “Really?”

You leaned in closer, “really.”

He was hesitant at first, but he leaned in close and softly kissed you. You looked at him and smiled, “you do know that me becoming your girlfriend is your Christmas gift, right?”

Michael said, “Fine by me” and then leaned in again for another kiss.


End file.
